Talk:Miniature
Third Years so sometime in late april my elem should be turning 36 o-o'. any ideas or news on the third year minis :O?-Rawr raven raven 04:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :My guild leader's character recently turned 3, and he CLAIMS he got a mini panda. He did show our guild the panda, but we got no screenshots to confirm if he had gotten it for his third birthday, unfortunately. 68.187.16.3 05:47, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Gabe ::His character turned 3? The game wasn't even released until April 28th, still over a month off...and didn't people who had beta chars and such lose them after the beta was over? DKS01 06:15, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yep. Your GL is shooting for some massive Epeen points. Call him out on it from us, please.-American Wrath//Talk 06:42, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::(Response to myself)What's more, I seriously doubt Anet would ever release a mini that rare to the masses just for a birthday. The reward for playing GW for 3 years is definitely not worth a pet which currently costs around 1500 ectos. That would crash the market in ways I shudder to think about.-American Wrath//Talk 06:44, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::No way he got a panda.. Anet wouldn't ruin the economy like that. -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 07:29, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Since we have that stupid Panda out of our way: — Poki#3 , 11:58, 20 March 2008 (UTC) spoiler alert: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10277616 Chances what are the chances of getting a green or gold??? i'd like to know :Drop rate/Birthday Present 20:06, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::Just a curiosity I thought might be interesting to share: I have two guildmates that are a couple. They live in the same house and play on separate computers. They each have two characters that they created during the betas. For their first birthday, they both happened to log in at the same time and open their presents at the same time. They got matching minis. The second pair did not open their presents at the same time and had different minis. They didn't think anything of this until the third year gifts came out. They logged in at the same time again, opened presents at the same time and got matching minis again. Tried it on the second pair and got the same result. Now, of course it could be a wild coincidence, but we all thought it was very interesting. I don't know if anyone has heard of something similar or what it might even mean but it makes me very curious. Any thoughts?Triia 16:44, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::This is purely conjecture, I have no first-hand knowledge of the code behind Guild Wars. It's a common thing in computer programming to "seed" random number generators (RNGs) with the current system time (reference @ Wikipedia). This makes the generated numbers not truly random, but random enough for most general purposes. It also means that if two calls are made to the RNG at the exact same time, the exact same number will be returned to both. This is highly unlikely to occur, though, since the RNG will usually use a precision of milliseconds when it gets the system time. So for this situation, it is possible, however unlikely, that the Birthday Present RNG was invoked at the exact same millisecond by both of them, which would give them both the exact same present. —Dr Ishmael 18:17, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok... now let's all figure out how to get a green mini every time! RoseOfKali 21:23, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Confused wait what? 07:37, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :That doesn't appear to exist. 07:40, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :What's so confusing about it? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:40, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::oops, i fixed it.--75.36.46.3 07:46, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::So she has a frog. Cool. 07:49, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::but why is it not mentioned in this page?--75.36.46.3 07:50, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, we didn't know about it. Gaile doesn't talk to us. 07:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::i am not good at wiki so can you add it?--75.36.46.3 07:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I took care of it. Thank you for letting us know! 08:14, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It's possible, that it'll be the 3rd year green mini. We'll have to wait and see. — Poki#3 , 09:48, 10 April 2008 (UTC) WTF? O_o It looks just like the frog under the tree near old Xunlai Storage area in LA, or the frog in the bog area of Scoundrel's Rise, or many other frogs everywhere in Tyria. Are you sure this is real? O_O RoseOfKali 19:44, 10 April 2008 (UTC) : See? I have one too! XD RoseOfKali 19:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Mini Cave Spider Someone in Kamadan had one, so I took some screenies (w/permission ^^). Cropping them, will post again in a moment. [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 19:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :What rarity is it? 19:33, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not sure- I'll ask in a moment. Here- . [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 19:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, I was told it is white. [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 19:37, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I didnt get a chance to take a picture but there was a miniature muursaat in temple of balth a few mins ago. :::::I'm definitely getting a Black Widow now. XD RoseOfKali 18:06, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Celestial rat icon Yellow Icon + Yellow Background = what is that? — Poki#3 , 21:08, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right... undoing. —Dr Ishmael 21:15, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Pulpulpullie reverted it back (but added in the Celestial Pig icon too). Anyone has any idea how can we make the icon visible and keep the transparent png? — Poki#3 , 19:28, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Wrap the image with s that specify a different background? I think a gray would work best, something like: (top uses #999, bottom uses #666) :::The title of the image column would have to be shortened to "Icon", otherwise the bg color fills the whole width of the cell for some reason. —Dr Ishmael 21:48, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::As at least a temporary fix, I'll add a background to the images since they're only on the Miniatures page anyway. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:44, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, that didn't work. But a center tag makes it look less hideous. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:51, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Third Year Pets What a fucking Ripoff :They only made Mad King the green because Gaile Gray wanted it. She already has an exclusive miniature, but they felt they needed to ruin things for everyone one last time in her name. 22:03, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, cause not getting a Mad King mini just TOTALLY ruins things for everyone. I mean, I don't know HOW I'll cope with maybe not getting one. Oh, wait, I'll cope the same way I coped with not getting a bone dragon-by realizing that it's only a little decorative item that DOESN'T DO OR AFFECT A GODDAMN THING. Yeah, somehow, I think if I can do it, you'll struggle through it as well. Be brave. DKS01 22:27, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::What are you talking about? No one wants Mad King, it's stupid. 22:30, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I want a mad king tbh. Lord of all tyria 22:35, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::By the transitive property, that makes you "No one." Congratulations. (Talk • ) 22:54, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Awesome. I will pay the princely sum of 10g for one. Lord of all tyria 22:54, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :I have 17 charaters on two account (+4 char on my storage), and none of them ever had a gold nor a green miniature as birthday present. My oldest one will have it's third present in about a month, i wonder what it will be this time. TulipVorlax 05:49, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::Irukanji. 05:50, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oops, i'm wrong, it will be in two month. Grrr! Lol. TulipVorlax 05:59, 27 April 2008 (UTC) anyone else think mini glint would have been cool :D?--Simpson man 16:21, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Only if it was larger than the player. 16:22, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :: Wouldn't be a "mini" anymore :) Big Bow 17:54, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::: The Mini Destroyer is more than 2/3 as tall as my monk. >< --Franzwald 17:55, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I got a bone dragon for one of my five characters' first birthdays, and a charr shaman for one of the others. That's a little lucky given the drop rates listed on the drop rates page, but not awesome. Haven't gotten too many second-bday presents yet, and no thirds. --OBloodyHell 01:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Gallery suggestion The gallery has grown to be pretty big. I was thinking that it would be good to move it to a sub-page (like Miniature/Gallery) and just link to it from here, similar to the Hero armor galleries. — Poki#3 , 09:10, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Different suggestion: nuke the gallery completely? The list of miniatures already include images, is on the same page, and in fact is right above it. Having the gallery seems unnecessarily redundant in my opinion. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:22, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, that's also a possibility. Miniatures look exactly like the mobs themselves, and we have pictures of those already. (though some are still a bit low on quality, like the Black Beast) — Poki#3 , 10:22, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Axe the gallery, it's just extra load time. 16:01, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::What Poki said - they're the exact same model/skin, just reduced in size. People can go to the creature's page to see what it looks like. Hey, that means I can delete all the gallery images! Yay! —Dr Ishmael 16:10, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::OK then. I'm wielding a Article Destroyer Axe of Galleryslaying! (and placing delete tags on images, though I'd leave them around for a few days in case someone would like to do something with them...) — Poki#3 , 18:29, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Fine, I'll allow them to escape my delete-mallet for a while, then. :P —Dr Ishmael 21:50, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :To be clear, I think the icons in the miniature list should be kept. I was only advocating the gallery itself to be axed. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:42, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think we should keep some image of what the minis look like if only to have a view of how big they are in comparison to a player. Some minis are bigger than others. 69.122.146.84 02:45, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Except that most of the mini pics were of the mini only - there was no point of reference to figure out relative size. —Dr Ishmael 03:03, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Most = all. Yeah, a pic that would show the mini size would be nice, but it's hard to make them stay in place, and player characters can vary in sizes too, so it would have to be a big community project with people that would take pictures by some obvious landmark, or all the pictures would have to be taken by the same character... — Poki#3 , 06:16, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::And they'd have to take their armor and stuff off to avoid "glammer shots," and anyone with a Mini Vizu is too fatheaded to put up with that. 06:50, 28 April 2008 (UTC) PC Gamer codes Sometimes, I see some of those special Asura mini-pet code magazines from 2007 offered on ebay (PC Gamer, some European mag, etc). Are these codes still valid at all? 151.213.191.91 18:27, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :If the magazine is sealed, I don't see any reason why not. 18:28, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::kk, thanks for the speedy response. Just wasn't sure if they had some expiration date. Guess I have to decide if I want to pay money for one or not... hmm, more beer or an Asura... beer is winning atm ;p 151.213.191.91 18:33, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Ahem The bug is about it affecting several things. The part about Leadership is an exception to the bug. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:47, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :"Bug! Although they are ignored by Leadership, miniatures do count as an ally of the owner's party for many skills and can be hit by AoE effects." Thanks for clearing that up, but it still begs the question. Lacking any evidence that they're not supposed to be affected by AoE effects, what reason do we have for calling it a bug? It's just observed behavior unless we have some official statement somewhere saying miniatures are not allies and aren't affected by AoE effects. --68.187.147.210 00:35, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::They don't appear on the radar. —Dr Ishmael 01:28, 29 April 2008 (UTC) I know minipets did effect leadership, when did this change? — ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:06, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Umm, I think one obvious effect which should be observable is if they aggro, since they can range well away from the owner. Go out, pin your party well back, then pull up the mini and see if it can aggro a monster when you are far enough away to not incur aggro. If you bring a res hero you can test this adequately to be sure. And it should be possible to test other things, if you check spells which do damage based on other party members other than Leadership. PvP Do PvP only characters get birthday presents too? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.166.50.69 ( ) }. :Yes they do. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 23:29, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks I note That the current miniature pages are in fact their "big" counterparts, and I was thinking that perhaps we could create proper pages, eg "Miniature Gwen" and "Miniature Black Beast of Augh" etc? Perhaps a miniature infobox? I could undertake that myself, probably wouldn't take very long. — Warw/Wick 19:56, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :One question: Why? You can't really say much about the,. having notes on the big critter page is good enough except for unusual minis like Miniature Polar Bear. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:09, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Sheerly for the content; As well as this, if Jedi's idea of us listing common prices gets put forward, we can list the prices of specific minipets, it could list the popular demand for the item, that sort of thing. It seems a bit silly to me not to have seperate articles for minipets and their large versions. Don't know why, but it just strikes me as silly. I'm going offline now, so er.. Discuss it in my absence? :p — Warw/Wick 20:14, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::For the majority of minis, ''having a page would be silly. Most would consist of an infobox, "A mini from the X year birthday series", and a navbox. A note at the bottom of the big version is much easier. If we do end up with prices, we can see what to do then, but I'd just add the prices to this page instead of making new stubby pages for every mini. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:19, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I disagree, but I guess we're all inclined to our opinions. I think that we should either add an infobox to the bottom of the page of the monster, or we should make new pages. I'm all for my new page idea, but eh. — Warw/Wick 20:21, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :We already have a navbox, Template:MiniaturesNavBox. —Dr Ishmael 22:00, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::I dislike the idea of separate pages. As was stated before, most of them will be a single statement and a picture. I like the current layout or the mini page. As far as pricing, I really don't think that 66 diffent mini pages with prices on them will be a good idea... Good luck maintaining that. O_o I would suggest creating a Miniature Pricing Guide page, or something like that, and just have a list of miniatures same as on this page, only without the acquisition info and all that other stuff, but prices instead. One page, one headache, instead of 66. RoseOfKali 17:34, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Here's a preliminary example. The formatting is still kinda sucky, but it's a start. Have fun with it. Birthday Presents RoseOfKali 17:49, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :/applause. If we have to do prices, that's a better way to do it than 66 stub pages. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 17:59, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Don't forget about Ectos though. 18:00, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::Make a fixed width, so it doesn't look odd, with one table being really small and the other being much larger. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::THREE Edit Conflicts... >_<... Anyway, I was trying to write this: :::::Oh, and you could even modify the Cost template to include a field for ecto with a little ecto blob icon. Like ((Cost|100|##e)) with the ##e being the ecto cost and the 100 being, of course, platinum. Of course, that leaves us with the question, do we include the 100k, or just use pure ecto prices for the rare ones? And where is the pricing talk? I haven't heard about this until now. RoseOfKali 18:05, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Don't price in ectos. Just use values larger than 100k. Ecto prices vary more than the price of minis. It might be 100k+30e one week and 100k+20e the next but still cost 180k. Also, the decision to include prices is a big one since Gwiki has a precedent for not showing prices. This would be related to Project:Suggestions/Pricing guide—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:49, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Can someone remind me why we're doing prices? Since everyone can edit a wiki, we keep away from pricing because of differing opinions and fraud. We write about facts, and there's nothing definite in minipet prices. — Poki#3 , 19:55, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea. Just saw someone talking about it, and if we're gonna do it, might as well try to do it right. A pricing guide for popular items such as minis is extremely useful for those interested in them, and Guru at this point is getting so outdated it's utterly useless. I posted a PC 2 months ago and still have no reply on it... But I do think that before implementation, this needs to be very well designed, or it will come back and bite us in the ass big time. RoseOfKali 02:56, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::For one, pages would have to be fully protected. Two, we would need 2 or 3 admins looking over this. Three, it would require source checking. The admins also need to have an idea about PCing themselves. — Poki#3 , 11:00, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Correct name for Black Beast of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh I don't know why you guys keep on changing it back. --Jcdang 23:54, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. I hate to ask, but do you know if the actual thing has the long name? The talk on The Black Beast of Arrgh page says that the mini has a longer name...? --Shadowcrest 00:00, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::I believe the name is shorter for the actual monster.--Jcdang 00:05, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well then just the link needed to be fixed, and that's done. Thanks for pointing that out, and sorry I reverted you earlier (assuming that was you). --Shadowcrest 00:08, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe monster names can't be too long in Guild Wars (24 characters?) - its signature skill is named "Touch_of_Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh", like the mini and unlike the monster. --◄mendel► 06:43, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Miniature Doppleganger plz That would just be awesome! :D:D Blah10 New Miniature to be released ok so i recently read in a pc gamer magazine that with the new release of the guild wars complete collection pack will include a mini pet golem called mox anyone got a confirmation on this :It's a Dervish hero, not a minipet, see M.O.X. --Gimmethegepgun 04:28, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah but so is Koss, and he's a mini 20:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Agent K :Yeah, and you're only more than half a year late in repsonding to those guys. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:09, 1 March 2009 (UTC) i know 4 a fact theres no such thing cause i have the complete colection and i did not come with mox :2 and a half year! :P Anyways, see Gimmethepenguin's comment. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Halloween 2007 prizes ---------------------- why was this removed when the layout was changed...they did give away minis for that event (vizu, panda, etc)....Cosyfiep 06:48, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Mini Halloween Frog? This isn't April Fool's to be posting jokes around... RoseOfKali 02:24, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Considering Gaile did a horrible job, they sure do waste a lot of unique minis on her. Silly old amphibiaphile. 00:47, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Assigned to mini gwen Miniature Gwen is probably just the name of some1's char, not of the minipet gwen 11:01, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm getting rid of that as it seems fairly obvious that's just a character name. For one thing, I'd be willing to bet that if such a thing occurred (totally unlikely) it would be labeled as being reserved for "Birthday Gwen Doll". Qing Guang 21:09, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, that name scheme is only valid for the first-year series. Based on this picture at GWW, the second year series got names like "Miniature X". —Dr Ishmael 21:18, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::Hrm. Well, I still don't buy it. Now, if someone can make it happen with a Black Beast of I'm not gonna try and get the right number of letters there or something similarly long-named, then I'll buy it. Or at least when I see the full screen of this, showing that a Mini Gwen was indeed present and that that wasn't the person's name. Qing Guang 22:57, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I never said anything about that image being proof of a drop assigned to a mini, just pointing out the slight fallacy in your assumption about mini names. I agree that it's extremely unlikely for that image to be valid. —Dr Ishmael 23:05, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, yes. I kind of figured that, just clarifying stuff. :D Qing Guang 23:17, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm... ok, I will change it back then, didn't read this before reverting your edit... Sry. RoseOfKali 04:28, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Miniature Gwen is in my guild. I should ask him.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::Interesting... Someone may have taken a screenshot of an item assigned to him during a PUG or something. RoseOfKali 04:33, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I was in the group that got the miniature assignment... It is 100% valid. The miniature was assigned to a player named Mrz Lady Healer and it was on a run through Cathedral of Flames. We didn't see the drop until after the death of Murakai and we were taking a quick look over the last few drops and there it was. I'm not sure if I still have the original picture as this happened over a year ago but it is completely valid. Mrz Lady Healer was able to pick up the shield that dropped. Celebane 00:55, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::In theory since heroes etc. auto-pickup actual drops, if you run out of range as the item drops the hero/mini might not be able to pick it up, and it gets left behind. --◄mendel► 01:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I have the original screenie that the cropping came from. It doesn't show the mini on the screen however.. it does show the party list and you can tell by the transparency through the drop description and the party list that it is authentic.Celebane 01:17, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :So why did you remove that comment from the page after providing the screenshot to prove it? RoseOfKali 18:20, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Celebane didn't remove anything, as far as I can see. --◄mendel► 00:47, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Miniature&diff=1451948&oldid=1450839 He removed he image. I must've mixed up the paragraph he added in the end backwards and though it was removed also. So he just turned the image into a verbal note. RoseOfKali 01:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::You know what? Never mind, I'm an idiot. :P I don't smoke anything, I swear, but I may have been drunk. O_o RoseOfKali 01:45, 23 February 2009 (UTC) This is probably way off topic but this reminds me of when I targeted an item and the background in the target displayed was red as if the item had health.-- La Fey 05:51, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Celestial ox Currently standing in nine rings there's at least 3 celestial oxes I'd assume these are gained by trading 3 rats or something? can take a picture if you like.--gene195 00:58, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :You can get them from Lunar Fortunes. (T/ ) 01:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Mostly my point was that I couldn't see it on the page. so maybe it should be added? ( i suck with tables and such so I'd rather not do it.)--gene195 01:05, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :::I added a screen cap, for the moment, will let someone alter that to make it into a more standard icon, since I'm not sure of the specs for an icon. --OBloodyHell 08:22, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Fourth year Fourth year minis are coming this weekend. Whoever removed the fourth year from the table should not have. 23:11, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :The reason it was removed was because we don't know what they are yet. RoseOfKali 00:33, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::That was me. I removed it b/c you were jumping the gun. --JonTheMon 00:40, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::Though it will be useful when we find out one or two - we can just revert to his edit. Thanks! Pureevilyak 20:59, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, no need to revert, it was reposted with little birthday present pics, which is a neat idea. The presents can be replaced once the minis are discovered. RoseOfKali 00:47, 24 April 2009 (UTC) *Miniature Word of Madness *Miniature Dredge Brute *Miniature Terrorweb Dryder *Miniature Abomination *Miniature Krait Neoss *Miniature Desert Griffon *Miniature Kveldulf *Miniature Quetzal Sly *Miniature Jora *Miniature Flowstone Elemental *Miniature Nian *Miniature Dagnar Stonepate *Miniature Flame Djinn *Miniature Eye of Janthir **From guru, Eye supposedly being green. Me want Nian or Dagnar. or Jora or Djinn or Elemental or Kveldulf... *sigh* RoseOfKali 08:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::I saw someone with an Eye of Janthir tonic today. Would be really hilarious to see that + a mini, but I suppose the Janthir tonic is one of the new random ones. So the ooze tonic + mini combination still reigns supreme. Besides, oozes have far more innuendo-potential. --Macros 08:43, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well, there are more combinations out there. Cerebral + mini Asura, Boreal + Jora (more innuendo there), Unseen + Mursaat, Searing + Charr Shaman or Grawl (or Gwen-chan - even more innuendo...), probably others, but I can't think right now, bed time... Oh yeah, mini Gwen Chan and mini Yakkington can drop from the traveller's gifts. Other than the minis, I also want the Keg of Ale... RoseOfKali 09:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Is it me, or... I looked at some minis again, and it seemed like the Jungle Troll icon is a lot brighter now. Also, the page shows a Fen Troll image, rather than a Jungle Troll image... --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:15, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I noticed that also ! he has more orange in the middle part now :Lol, this is, what, the third time they've changed that icon? --Macros 20:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ugly like hell now -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:17, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Still no paragon I can't believe it. They relase fourth year minis and still don't add a paragon. Its the only profession for which there is no mini. 23:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey, Vareh is a paragon for a very brief, and insignificant, amount of time. Also, any of the heroes could have paragon secondary. --Macros 00:29, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, but the mini is of her as a derv. --Totally Imbalanced 00:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::Don't forget the summon stones! (Unless the bees or something turns out to be). They do get one dungeon boss, though. 00:48, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Dungeon boss? RoseOfKali 05:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Hidesplitterthingy from Rragar's Zoo. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Disappointing Yay we get a floating pyramid... woo! I mean, wtf? there goes the coolness of the green birthday presents. Well, most of the golds already were cooler than the green from that year, but this is just lame.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Mad King Thorn or a glassy crystallized eye? Hmmm... /ponder I MUST HAVE THEM ALL DAMMIT! RoseOfKali 20:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Heres hoping Rose of Kali's fourth year present contains "miniature sedatives" :p Pureevilyak 18:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::/Doh... zzzzz... RoseOfKali 20:28, 30 April 2009 (UTC) The Desolation: Junundu I thought it would be a neat idea, that if when you got into a Junundu(worm)any mini that is out would enter a mini Junundu. I guess this wouldnt work because of size or clipping w/ the worms but I would settle for Junundu minis those would be cool.-- La Fey 05:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :That WOULD be neat. :D RoseOfKali 17:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Miniature Mad King's Guard There will be 20 added to the game for the winners of the 2009 halloween art contest. Three Frogs I think the 3 frogs should be removed from the list since no one will be able to see them with out Gaile Gray exposing her identity. They will not be sold or traded, so why have them on the list? :The frogs have been seen in the past, and are technically mini-pets, so why should they not be on the list? RandomTime 09:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) All Mini Pets on this list have been Bought, Sold and Traded Except 3, players look at the list to see which mini they want or will get. (Edit) The 3 frogs should have their own section of the page or put in the game as an available mini. ::There's a note next to them saying that they are unavailable to players, but are owned by Gaile Gray. So therefore there is no real reason (imo anyways) to remove them from the list. Also, I don't see how you can agree to your own statement unless you're two different users using the same ip address. However, from the type of editing done, I find that hard to believe. Chibi Moon Shadow 01:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Huh, I was actually just thinking that myself. To me, the primary purpose of the page is to show players the miniatures that they can actually get (even if some of them are super-super-uber-rare, there's still a possibility to get one). The Frogs are unique and there is no chance that any player will ever get one, so to me they belong in a section on their own. —Dr Ishmael 04:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::: ::::Totally. RoseOfKali 11:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Done. —Dr Ishmael 15:45, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Eye of Janthir Someone should set up a group where everyone has one (or at least (the maximum number of minis out) # of people have them) and go through Divinity Coast and take a couple screens :P Also, does the Eye float or go on the ground or what? --Gimmethegepgun 17:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to be an idiot and ask if you mean the mini one. (which of couse you bo but anyways) ^.^* And now I'll tell you that I saw one a few weeks ago in Sardelac (when Nick was looking for scorched lodestones) and if I remeber correctly it floats above the ground, at about character knee height. If I had rememberd to take a screen I would post it but alas, I didn't. Chibi Moon Shadow 18:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it does float, and if you ask me, it's not such a great mini. XD [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 22:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I like it. It's aura changes colors between blue and orange. RoseOfKali 02:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the orange/yellow aura is it's "battle stance" which we never see in Divinity Coast because it never fights; the pulse thing is a scripted event. And I think it's an awesome minipet. --Macros 02:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Next series? I hope for Tears of Dwayna next year, life size. ^_^ And a Disc of Chaos. And Ventari for lulz over the Zhed peoples. XD RoseOfKali 12:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :On the first, they'll probably name it after something more commonly seen like Fog Nightmares (if they go black) or Scourge Vaettirs (if they go blue), but that would still be a nice mini. Disc of Chaos would be awesome, especially if they can make it so the mini changes form like the real one; I've been wanting an Apocrypha mini for the same reason. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Dr ishmael ( ) . ::Yeah, Tears of Dwayna is a cool name and they are the size of a miniature already, but Fog Nightmare would be better because they're easier to see. :P I also can't wait for the Celestial Tiger, that's gonna be awesome, too bad it's two more years for the Dragon. :D Looks like the Doctor finally got caught. ^_^ RoseOfKali 20:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Celestial Dragon minipet. 15k for you if I'm wrong :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Was there ever any doubt? O_o That's why I can't wait. ;) RoseOfKali 20:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::I would like to have a miniature Forgotten. Jink 21:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, eat your hearts out, Naga Shamen! And I love Ventari for his awesome hairdo. ^_^ There should be a similar miniature to most of the "legendary" minis, imo, where possible ofc. Gotta hate how both bears cost more than the poorer half of the entire GW playerbase put together. RoseOfKali 21:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::Some of them are pretty obvious, others less so, but what in the world are they going to do for horse or ram? There are no equine or ovine animals in Guild Wars at all! Of course, GW may not be around at all in another 8 years... although all of the requisite disguise skills (Pig Form etc.) were already added to Gw.dat at the time of CNY 2008. —Dr Ishmael 21:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::There are ambient Pugs and Roosters in Cantha, so they're likely candidates for the last two minis. Phoenix is not a likely substitute for Rooster as it is a Chinese lore animal, and has a very different meaning from Rooster, so a mix up would be ridiculed. I guess they could tweak a Kirin for the horse, just change the tail and remove the head/chest spikes, the rest will pass for a Celestial skin. Sheep would have to be custom made, though. :P RoseOfKali 21:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Sheep. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::(edit conflict) The ambient rooster/dog are probably too simple to make worthwhile minipets - the dog doesn't have any animation at all, and the chickens only peck at the ground. The celestial being itself is pretty big and has to run around the outpost, so I doubt they'd use something as simple as the ambient animals. The Ox was a special case, as those animals were already relatively large and detailed. :::::::::Another possibility I just thought of for the Celestial Rooster model (that should've been obvious) is a Moa Bird. —Dr Ishmael 21:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::(edit conflict) x2 Lol. Moa bird is as far from rooster as a horse is from an elephant. O_o That would be even more ridiculous than a Phoenix, while equally bad on Anet's part if they did that. The celestial models use very simple textures, so it won't be that hard to upsize a Rooster, and all they need to do is walk, I don't see a problem. ::::::::::And, if you reeeeally wanna stretch it for the Sheep... In Chinese, the Kanji for the animal coming up in 1015 can mean Sheep or Goat, the latter being actually more likely for the zodiac animal, since Goats are native to ancient China, while Sheep were imported. There is one creature that somewhat resembles a Goat in GW, the Gaki. So a star-laden humanoid goat monster ftw. :P In the worst case, they just have to make a goat body for Gaki's head. ^_^ RoseOfKali 21:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You're srsly discussing a mini that will be introduced in 5 years? xD Also, I don't see a problem. If they make a mini sheep, what's so hard on developing a new animal? Or will they always do the same like with the celestial pig? (which is actually a Warthog ) [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 22:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah, that was quite bad, considering there is an actual pig model in the game (nice shot in the end of D'Alessio Seaboard mission). Oh well, it was close. :P I will rofl if they make a celestial moa, though. And I'm quite determined at getting a full celestial collection, ANet be damned if they get in my way! >:D RoseOfKali 00:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm guessing Tengu for rooster, Gaki for sheep, Kirin for horse, and Naga for snake, all of which can be found in Cantha, as opposed to a Moa Bird or Forgotten. --Macros 03:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Based on Celestial Summoning Stones, I'd guess that the dog would have to be the wolf, and the poor sheep would be a Dolyak of all things. I do hope GW can stretch themselves to make some mini skins which are more appropriate than just size reductions of in-game models. These two are prime examples of stretching the boundaries of what a minipet should look like. --Valandil D 19:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) How many can a new player get? Due to the timed minis, and due to ridiculous costs of some of these, I think it would be useful to have both "How many and which minis can be acquired easily by a new player" and "The 20 easiest/cheapest minis to get a hold of for the hall of devotion". Maybe it's just me. -- 10:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Probably the best answer is none? The vast majority come as birthday presents, and it doesn't seem to me that many people are out there selling the cheap first and second years. That pretty much leaves the advice of "create some characters and wait a year," but then, the new player really isn't so new anymore. So, honestly, I can't really think of any I would describe as being "easy for a new player to get," since the easy way is to let your account and characters age. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 11:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::If you're impatient, check the minipet category at Guild Wars Guru Auctions, there's usually around 10 auctions going on for each of the white minis from all but the current year, and they typically go for <5k, even undedicated. If you go to the "Other minipets" subcategory, you can sometimes find people selling multiple pets in a single lot. You should be able to find 20 pets without spending anywhere near 100k. —Dr Ishmael 15:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Where stays the fifth birthday miniatures? Where are they, people should normally have them already not? Or I confuse date because I'm in belgium... Can't wait to see them. I think they will add more of some retarted Asurans... Hope they do better -- Jorre22225 17:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Characters have to hit 60 months of /age, and I don't think that's possible until April 26. (Prophecies released April 28, pre-orders got early access on April 27, and the extra leap day in 2008 moved it back 1 day to April 26.) —Dr Ishmael 18:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::O I understand... Didn't know that, thank you. Still can't wait :D -- Jorre22225 20:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Fifth year list From *Miniature [Seer *Miniature Siege Devourer *Miniature Shard Wolf *Miniature Fire Drake *Miniature Summit Giant Herder *Miniature Ophil Nahualli *Miniature Cobalt Scabara *Miniature Scourge Manta -- *Miniature Ventari *Miniature Oola *Miniature Candysmith Marley -- *Miniature Zhu Hanuku *Miniature King Adelbern -- *Miniature M.O.X. *Miniature M.O.X. *Miniature M.O.X. *Miniature M.O.X. *Miniature M.O.X. *Miniature M.O.X. Looks like MOX will have a chance to roll one random avatar. Neat. And I got 4 of my wishes! XD RoseOfKali 00:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :>< F@CK! I would've had that earlier if I hadn't been working all bloody evening. *grumble* Still, I wonder how he knew how to group them like that (I assume that's whites - purples - golds - MOX as green). I've never seen anything in gw.dat that would be able to indicate that. —Dr Ishmael 03:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Could have been just the order of appearance matching that of other years, and the 6 MOX's are kind of a tip off as the green, too. RoseOfKali 09:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, kinda a disappointing list. We get Oola, our second freakin Asura mini(worse race added to Guild Wars, EVER), but still no Dying Nightmare/Azure Shadow type creature? Still no paragon profession mini either...one of the NF tusked apes woulda been perfect for that. Then there's King Adelbern, was anyone really clamoring for a mini-Adelbern? And of course, we get Candysmith Marley? A minor, non-storyline NPC who's only around for Wintersday, yet still no margonite, pretty much THE main storyline enemy species of the entire Nightfall campaign? I think when it comes time for guessing next years minis, I'm gonna quit guessing creatures that are actually neat looking or seem like reasonable mini-choices, and instead just guess a bunch of stupid NPCs, maybe I'll start getting a lot more of my guesses right. Only one I sorta got this year was the cobalt(I say sorta, cause I'd guessed we'd get some sort of cobalt or great beast). Although, I DID guess a fire drake as a possible year 3 mini, we didn't get it then and I didn't guess it again this year, guess I shoulda stuck with it. DKS01 12:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Candyman Markey? I'd rather have a snowball throwing Kimberly! :) --Pandelume 19:28, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Rant rant, wrong wiki for guesses anyway. And I was squirming for Marley, was in love since Wintersday '05, but not crazy for a brain-exploading mutant, so to each their own. Kim is just a boring Krytan female, unless she actually threw snowballs, which I doubt would be the case. Happy about Ventari (Zhed is too pricy, and Ventari looks better anyway, I really wanted a centaur mini), Seer is all cool and alien-ish, and the toxic frog is way better than the old Heket warrior. Oola is the only Asura I actually like! "Butter up the other side and pan fry me, Vekk! I came here to get '''away' from "all the Asura!" Whaddayawant?" And that bird-nest hair is just the worst ever, making it the best ever. XD She reminds me of Whoopi Goldberg. :P Zhu Hanuku is one of those cool monsters I always forget about. I also really wanted the Margonite Paragon, which is one of the coolest models ever made in GW, and as you said, we need a Paragon. Maybe next time... Though, I agree, Adelbern was a WTF? What's funny is that he has the same finger pointing stance as Rurik, but in the other direction, so putting them next to each other would make something like this. :P :: RoseOfKali 19:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I had already shown that to Jink, except I figured they were having a shouting match a la the end of Ruins of Surmia. —Dr Ishmael 23:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::The miniature Seer picture is still not on the list... And it's my favourite :( -- 'Jorre22225' 11:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's because I copied them from GWW, and they were missing that one for some reason. They still are, actually - someone uploaded an image for it, but it's only 24x24 pixels, and icons should be 64x64. —Dr Ishmael 15:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hah, I wasn't sure if we could just directly copy them, but I'll trust you in that we can. It ''is kind of odd that Seer is the only one missing. All the icons were uploaded by users, not a dev, so I wonder where they got them in the first place, especially as early as they did. o_O RoseOfKali 20:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, especially since -image doesn't download inventory icons. Jink thought maybe it was someone on the Test Krewe? Like how you got all the tonic screenshots? —Dr Ishmael 21:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Nope, from what I can access, it doesn't look like that's possible at the TK at all right now (by design or temporary bug). RoseOfKali 00:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I believe they were extracted from gw.dat. --Evenfall 00:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That doesn't seem possible - the only to force the download of content that you haven't accessed in-game is with the -image flag, but that doesn't download inventory icons (as I noted above). So I don't know how they could've got the icons into their Gw.dat in order to extract them. —Dr Ishmael 01:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Are you certain that the inventory icons aren't downloaded? I think there is an additional compression layer(which gwdatbrowser doesn't comprehend) for inventory icons, and they get extracted when accessed in-game. --Evenfall 02:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Then why is the Seer the only icon missing, why did they get 13/14 icons? RoseOfKali 15:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::And if there is an additional compression level, I want to know how to decompress it. —Dr Ishmael 15:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::You will have to ask the original uploader. --Evenfall 00:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::There is an additional compression level, which currently only I can decrypt. That's why all the leaks on new items are released on German GuildWiki first since April 2008. The additional compression level is rather simple, but you still have to do the steps the GWDatBrowser does, which is the more difficult part. -- numma_cway 00:30, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Er... right. You're the only one, sure. Granted, I just found out last week, but whatever - you're still acting like the kind of elitist prick we don't like around here. —Dr Ishmael 01:32, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::What I said only applies to icons of items you haven't seen ingame yet (which are all unreleased items). Those are not visible in GWDatBrowser, but all other things are (such as maps). -- numma_cway 22:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I don't use GWDatBrowser. But y'know what, I'm shutting up now because this isn't worth it. —Dr Ishmael 23:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) All MINI pics broken In the past, you could click on a mini icon to get a better closup jpg file of what each mini really looks like. Now, why is there no archiving of a better image of the mini? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.135.59.137 ( ) . :I don't recall them ever being like that - by default, clicking on an image takes you to the image page. (While it is possible to make an image link somewhere else, I'm pretty that was never done here.) If you click on the name under / next to each mini icon, you'll go to the article for the regular creature the mini is based on. —Dr Ishmael 21:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Source of confusion? It works that way on GWW. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Confessors and Peacekeeper Isn't about time we get some confirmation these things can come from Royal Gifts or we change it tp random drops from White Mantle like poop wiki has it? 04:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Smite Crawler Could some one change the Image of the Smite Crawler with some shadow or something like this? Looks a lot better. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 19:09, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Mini Naga Raincaller PC Plz I just got a code for the raincaller from a friend. And I wonder how much I could sell it for. Could anyone help me? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:41, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Dude. Go ask Rose. But she won't know either. And we are a wiki, we don't record that kind of thing. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 22:04, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Slideshow Don't like it, at all. :( Can't see all the available minis even in the expanded view, feels very... truncated. I like tables because it gives a nice overview of everything that's there. And if I'm looking for a specific mini, I have to click through the slideshow trying to find it, which becomes a total nightmare if I'm not sure what color it is. It also breaks the Find (Ctrl+F) feature, the contents of the slideshow will not show up in the results. Bad, bad, bad. RoseOfKali 19:32, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Looks cool though, the tabular format is just uninteresting and makes the page be very long. Maybe a matrix of icons with the text in the mouseover? --◄mendel► 20:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm fine with just the icons and mouse-over text. Would make it much shorter and easier to see everything. Each icon must take you to the mini page, though, just so that there's at least 1 clickable link after the text is all moved to mouse-over. RoseOfKali 15:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Have you seen the sandbox? --◄mendel► 16:57, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Have now. :P I like that. Two things, though. Instead of using a comma, as in "Yakkington, Gift of the Traveler" (comma implies list of like items), I would use "Yakkington — Gift of the Traveler." Also, that green really pops out and doesn't want to make friends with gray: maybe use a darker shade, and narrower? ::::Oh, and also, how about moving the exact details of how to obtain it to the creature's page? Namely, the huge list of magazines and promotions on the rare minis are the biggest problem. Maybe make a Miniature section in the creature's article, show an icon of the mini and list details on how to obtain it. So the thumbnail here would just say things like Gift of the Traveler, Dropped by X mob, Official promotions, etc., and the exact details would be on the target page. RoseOfKali 20:48, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Those are good ideas, feel free to get busy. ;-P --◄mendel► 20:59, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Done. *falls over and passes out* RoseOfKali 03:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Link colors broken - help! I redid the birthday mini galleries to be sorted by year, which is the most intuitive way to organize them. To make it simple to identify the color of the mini, I was setting the font color of the mini's name to its color in-game. Worked beautifully in preview, and looked pretty damn good imo, but once I hit save the links reverted to their default blue color. Is there anything that can be done about this? What's going on? Why does font color work when previewing, but not when it's on the page? At first I thought it was something that was happening in the gallery tags, so I changed everything to tables, but that didn't help. RoseOfKali 11:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :My aim is to simplify the page wikicode and to make it easy for people to contribute, that's why galleries are so neat. The sandbox shows teh use fo frames to show rarity, but that only works when they're ordered by rarity (maybe have to pages so we can see them ordered either way?), and I've also thought about doing it the way we're indicating the color in the navbox, though that probably won't work with the gallery tag. --◄mendel► 13:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, check out my revision with the gallery in use and do edit-preview on it – it looks pretty much the same, and also has the proper text color in the preview, but not on the page. Same problem. Are you saying it can't be fixed? Do you know why that's happening? I wanna fix it so badly, it just looks too good in the preview to scrap it. ::The way in the Sandbox is fine for all the other minis, but it's really bad to sort birthday minis by color. ::As far as the colors themselves, I found a decent set to use for rarity: limegreen, gold, mediumpurple, and of course white. These are what I was trying to use for the links, but they would also work well for the boxes like in the Sandbox. ::Also, the "add image to this gallery" button is kind of worthless on birthday galleries, they are static, is there any way to suppress it from showing up? I find it kind of disruptive there. I actually find it kind of annoying just how much emphasis is put on editing tools in this skin, it overshadows the actual content sometimes. But that's a topic for another day. :P ::Testing something: Miniature, Miniature. RoseOfKali 14:02, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::HA! YESSS! It worked! *feels special* Both links look gold in preview, but only the second one turns out gold once saved. I think it's because of the wiki-wide link color setting, it was overriding any font tags outside the link, but respects them inside the link tag. I do wonder why it's different in the preview. RoseOfKali 14:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think there's an option for the gallery tag to suppress that button; check the help (available via the upper right tool dropdown). We might need to set the captions to "inside" (and size the images accordingly) for your colored text to have a defined background color (try watching the page in monobook and see the white text). --◄mendel► 14:17, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can't find any info on gallery tag on wikia, other than basic examples, I have no idea where to look in that help section. And I thought monobook got disabled. O_O This stuff you said about captions went right over my head, I've never done anything like that, but I'll do it if you give me an example. RoseOfKali 16:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's on , and it says Hide "add photo" button hideaddbutton=true". ::::::On the gallery builder, if you choose "Caption position:within" and then set a border color (which is really the background color as well), the caption will always have a background. Unfortunately, this does not seem to work at all well for icon-sized images, even with the font size set to "small". ::::::The font tags work, but they don't look good in wikitext (haven't looked at them with RTE yet). I can either make a css class for the birthday galleries that automatically colors all the captions correctly, or we could use templates that would work like or ; those templates could then be used elsewhere to generate links, and if we decide to mark the links differently (i.e. with colored icons), that would only require changing the templates and not the page code. What's better? --◄mendel► 17:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks for the link! The templates you mentioned are a good idea, makes it much cleaner in the edit window. They would have to be named more specifically, such as greenitem, golditem, since we already have a "gold" template. Is it possible to make it choose a different color depending on skin? We could then have darker colors and black for white in monobook, so it stays readable in either skin, and can then be used freely anywhere. I really didn't know they kept the monobook option until now. O_O RoseOfKali 21:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Well, I've been ignoring monobook until somebody complains, figuring the monobook-lovers all moved by now (though Cress is still here). ;-P Template:green exists and works somewhat, purple and white don't exist yet, and I suggest using Template:golden for the fourth color because shorter is better. And yes, the idea would be to make it so that works with every skin. --◄mendel► 00:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Bug I don't think that bug is effective anymore... I've not had my miniatures killed in explorable or take damage, etc... - Ariyen 00:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :It would be pretty rare, it would have to get hit by something untargeted, I can't remember exactly what was doing it and what wasn't. I think the EotN dungeon rolling boulders could do it. I personally have never encountered it, ever. It would have to get tested specifically and if it's still possible, then noted what can cause the death. RoseOfKali 01:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Mine didn't die, when it got hit by a boulder in the Snowman Cave... I think that if it does happen after those updates - to add it back, but for now... I think it'd be better to edit the bug note... Ariyen 07:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC)